


Quiet and Understood

by emma_and_orlando



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Asexual!Alby, Friendship, Genderfluid!Minho, M/M, Multi, Pan!Brenda, Trans!Newt, abused!Minho, shy!Minho, this fic is friendship not necessarily romance unless you interpret it differently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Minho didn't want to join the club. He wanted to sit in his shitty little room and be alone where nobody could bother him- be bothered by him. That didn't stop his parents from sending him though. (Read the tags please)





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ONE IS FOR THE LOVELY KEEPEROFTHERUNNERS!!! First part is up! Have a great Christmas

Monday 17:30, Thursday 20:00 and Sunday 12:30.

The times Minho was required to attend at the LGTBQIA+ club on campus. 

At first, he didn't really want to go at all. He was done with high school, 19 years old, moved far away to another state to get away from the rules and the stares and the judgement. 

But on one condition he was allowed to do so, his parents said, join a club of people whom wouldn't judge him.

Impossible, Minho thought. People always judged. Even if they shared the same sexuality or problems. They always have this look in their eyes when they look at Minho.

Everyone.

But his parents had a point, he would just isolate himself in the hopes of not becoming the towns lunatic- again. 

Either way, Minho could call himself a lot of things, but not a liar. And as promised, he stood at the clubs borrowed lecture room by 17:26. 

He didn't go inside yet, even if maybe 6 or 7 others already had, but Minho didn't want to catch all the attention yet. Because-

Today was a girl day. 

Normally he wouldn't even name it a girl day, he would lean towards feminine or just have his mind switched to elegant and colorful. 

Unfortunately, today was 200% a girl day, and he had gone full out. Wearing his favorite sandals with glittering straps, a knee cut dress with a bright flower pattern and finishing it up with a pair of small earrings. 

He thought he'd looked nice when he saw himself in the mirror this morning. If you could squint your eyes and walk a few feet away, he could almost pass for a girl. And he had been excited to walk our the door. 

But now, ready to meet a bunch of new people in a club he had signed in for, for at least half a year. He felt anything but as a beautiful girl. 

His jaw stood angry and set for a girl, his arms too bulky and hard for flower dresses, his makeup odd and the words drag queen slurred through his mind angrily.

He didn't want to be here at all. 

Minho closed his eyes, gripping his purse tightly, before making a b-line to the exit. 

Until someone called his name. 

"Minho Park?" A female voice asked from across the hallway. 

He frowned, but slowly turned to face Brenda, who was the leader of the club and was there when Minho signed in to join. 

"Honey, where are you going?" She asks sweetly while approaching him. "We're almost beginning." 

Minho couldn't get himself to feel less ashamed. He was two heads higher than her, but he couldn't get himself to look her in the eye. 

" 'S too much." He croaks out. 

Brenda frowns, her face turning dark. "Did anyone say something?- Anything at all, just tell me." 

Minho immediately shook his head. "No... But they will." 

Brenda's dark face turns into a more sincere one. "Oh honey, no they won't. We're all here for a reason. Everyone, and if miss behaving anyone can also get kicked out. But you have to at least try." 

Minho sighed, he knew had it coming when Brenda had called his name. "I don't feel comfortable." 

"At least one session. And besides, I can't give you the money back." She sighed, looking around to see more people getting walking into the room. 

Minho looked at loss, his face set in a grimace and his eyes saddened. 

An idea suddenly came up to Brenda. "What about-" A guy walked past them and Brenda grabbed him by the shoulder so he would stand next to him. "Minho, this is Newt." 

The Newt guy gave a quick smile, and only now Minho noticed he had a baby sling on his belly. As well as a baby. "Hi Bren, and nice to meet you Minho." 

Brenda smiled when Minho said hi back. "Well, Newt, could you stay with Minho for today, it's his first time and he is really nervous." 

The Newt guy brightens up. "Oh how lovely." He says before standing right next to Minho. "Brenda, you can go now, we'll handle it from here." 

Brenda looks at Minho for a moment, who nods once, before she moves towards the classroom swiftly. 

"So Minho, what pronouns?" Newt asks as a starter, cradling the baby's head in his sling when he looks to be stirring from his sleep.

Minho shrugged. "Nobody really bothered before, so." 

Newt pouted, while they slowly make their way towards the classroom. "But I am asking." 

Minho bit back a smile. "I'll just go with him-his-he for now, if that's okay." 

Newt smiles up at him. "It's your pronouns, silly, of course that's okay." 

"Well, it's not like-" The baby in Newt's sling gives a cry. Not a wet one that meant he was uncomfortable or hungry, this was an attention calling cry. 

Newt sighed, but didn't stop himself from getting the baby out of the sling and holding it closer, until his little head laid peacefully and warm in Newt's neck. 

"This, by the way, is Jans." Newt introduces the baby, smiling at Minho again. 

Minho, to be very honest, never really liked babies. But he didn't want to be rude to Newt, because they were just about to enter the room. "He's uuh- cute." 

Newt laughs, gesturing for him to sit at Newt's left a few seats away from the other members, whom didn't bet an eye at them entering. 

"That's what they all say, before they change his diaper." 

Minho snorts, crossing his legs like some of the other girls in the room, which had gotten pretty packed.

And one thing was really weird, nobody was staring at him. Sure, some occasionally glanced at him and when he looked back they would send him a smile or even wave. 

It was odd, but not unpleasantly so, just like the way Newt would sometimes reach out to touch him when he talked or just casually bump their legs together. 

"How come I've never seen you before?" Newt asks after a moment, all while playfully making Jans believe he was almost dropping him but catching him again like some sort of game. The baby was giggling loudly and squirming excitedly. 

"Just moved here and stuff. I didn't feel really at home at my local college." 

Newt made a noise of understanding, but kept quiet, because Brenda was ready to start the session. 

"Good almost evening, guys. I am Brenda, for all the newbies and Welcome to the campus' official LGTBQIA+ club." 

Some people applauded and others kept quiet, like Minho very nervous. 

Newt held Jans to his chest again, but he got a squirming infant protesting, until he was allowed to sit in Newt's lap, facing the others. 

"For tonight, we have about 13 new members, so we will be doing an introduction session for today. So we can warm up to each other a little." She purposely didn't look at one person, and Minho almost felt like he wasn't the person she was referring to. 

"For everyone's comfort, I'll start." She says. "Hello, I am Brenda, I'm 28 years old and I'm pansexual, I don't define my love with gender. I work on schools to get people to become a community and not stand alone. From high schools to actual big businesses, anyone can give me a ring so I can sort out a club. I found out I was Pan when I was 14." 

She looked at the boy next to her, who stood up and started his own introduction. 

"Hello, I'm Albert, people call me Alby. I'm ace, or as they say asexual. I have no sexual attraction to people whatsoever. Never had before, and probably never will. I'm 21 years old and work to become an engineer." 

Next up was a long legged brunette. "Hello, I am Teresa, I'm 24 years old and work to become a nurse in the army. I am still questioning, because of late I felt myself creeping more towards pan than bi." 

After that it went pretty quick. And slowly even became more fun. 

People started to tell a fun fact about themselves, or tell the most stupid thing they'd ever done. 

Overall, everyone was friendly and open about who they were. And the group was having fun.

Even Minho was having a good time, well, until it was his turn. 

Awkwardly, he sat upright and glanced around the room to see everyone looking at him in expectation. 

"I'm Minho... I'm 19 years old." He coughed awkwardly before adding. " 'M genderfluid. I don't have one assigned gender, so like it changes sometimes."

He looks around the room for any kind of negative reaction, but everyone kept quiet and silently listened. Their faces still neutral from grimaces or sneers. 

Still, Minho could hear the sneers at the back of his mind. And it set him to the edge pf his seat. 

Brenda smiled at him encouragingly. "And what are you studying? Tell us something about Minho." 

Minho swallowed over the words stuck in hid throat. "I'm, uuh studying journalism, because I like to be on top of things." He said before realizing how wacky that sounded after all the sexual jokes that went around just moments ago. 

Newt snorted, but didn't say anything. 

Minho, surprisingly, didn't feel laughed at. He felt like he made a joke and people thought he was funny. 

For his words, not for how he looked like or dressed like. 

"Thank you, Minho." Brenda says sincerely, before turning her gaze to Newt.

Newt sat up straighter together with Jans. "Good afternoon, I'm Newt and I'm going through a transition from female to male. A few months ago my father had gathered enough money for the medication alongside an operation, but I had surprisingly gotten pregnant so the process got delayed, because I didn't want to give the baby up, babysitter got sick, so Jans came with me today." 

Minho gawked at him for a moment. "Wait what?" 

People around the room snorted and laughed at the surprise in Minho's voice. 

"We were there when Newt got the news and we've come quite a way ever since." Brenda explained. "Jans has gotten so big." 

Newt laughed, bouncing the baby in his lap. "Yes he is." 

Minho still couldn't wrap his mind around it. Newt, female?

After that jealousy creeped into his mind. How could Newt look so masculine if he hadn't gone through the official transition yet. How good will Newt look after getting through his transformation. 

Sometimes it felt to Minho as if everyone knew the tricks and secrets to the world of genders, but only he wasn't allowed to know. 

"Min, you okay?" Newt whispers while another kid introduces herself. 

Minho shook his head, before cursing. "Fuck- I mean- yes I'm fine." 

Newt scans him over. "You sure?" 

"Positive." While his heart actually almost climbed out of his chest. 

"Great." Newt says happily. "So can you hold Jans for a sec." 

Minho didn't have time to protest, before his hands were full of baby. 

Jans gave him an unimpressed look. His eyes big and brown like Newt's, but his hair was lighter and thinner. Babbling into Minho's face, almost seriously. 

"Uuuhm... this isn't a very good idea." The nerves getting so bad his toes curled into the uncomfortable sandals. "Newt..."

Newt looked up at him from where he was readying a bottle. "What?" 

"I mean, you need to take him back fast." Minho rushed out. His hands getting clammy and Jans was reaching out to mess up the perfectly done makeup. "I'm three seconds away from dropping him"

Newt laughs. "Just gently guide his hands away. You're doing great." 

Jans gives him another unimpressed look when Minho offers to turn him around, and instead grabbed one of Minho's well polished red thumbs and tried to bite on it- well as far as biting goes without teeth. 

"Ouch!" Minho says as a joke, jiggling Jans on his lap. "What's that little guy?" 

Jans starts giggling like a maniac. Throwing his head back and drooling all over Minho's thumb.

"Do I look like a popsicle to you?" He asks, lifting him before putting him back down. "Huh?" 

Jans laughs even harder, catching everyone's attention in the room. 

Brenda stops in the middle of her sentence to laugh as well, before it slowly catches on most people in the room. 

Newt nudges Minho softly. "Told you he liked you." 

Minho blushes, looking down at Jans for distraction. 

"Would you like to give him his bottle?"

Minho brushed his hiked up dress down from where Jans had tugged it up with his sticky fingers. 

"I mean, I dunno how to." 

Newt didn't push it, taking the baby back before positioning him right against his arm. "Watch and learn, next time I'm counting on you." 

Minho snorts, but still watches Jans drain the milk away with all of his attention. Forgotten about the entire club.

\--------------------------------------------

"This was it for today guys!" Brenda says after an hour. "Thursday session is going to be about your favorite food, which we will be baking on Sunday, so take some recipes and surprise us." 

Everyone took their bags and coats. Wishing each other a good night and leaving for the day.

The rest of the session had gone pretty well in Minho's opinion. They'd all exchanged facebook accounts and added all of them in one group chat. 

They made plans for the next week and talked some more about what the club will be doing for activities of the year. 

"So Minho." Brenda calls him as almost everyone had left the room. "Glad you stayed? Please be honest." 

Minho shuffles awkwardly on his feet. "Yeah..." 

Brenda happily clasps his back. "Great Minho! Love the dress by the way, makes your eyes pop." 

Minho didn't budge an inch, but shuffled out of the room after her. Where he saw Newt talking with Alby. 

"Still haven't found a roommate yet." Newt sighs, hiking Jans up higher on his side. "The school isn't giving any options anymore halfway through the year, but-" 

Minho came to stand next to them. "What's up guys?" 

Alby glances at his watch, but doesn't leave yet. "Newt's having a hard time getting a roommate. It's gotten expensive to live alone." 

Newt nods. "It's awful. Nobody wants to share a room with a baby, and Alby lives off campus. This school doesn't try hard enough, there's always someone." 

Minho gets a little distracted by Jans tugging at his sleeve, but soon he zones in again. "Well, I actually don't have a roommate." 

Newt turns to him as if shocked by the admissions. "What? Why?" 

Minho shrugs. "Didn't think anyone really wanted to, you know. But you're right about the price being high." 

Newt tries to hold back a smile. "Are you offering?" 

Jans makes grabby hands at Minho, and Newt let's him without hesitation. 

Minho holds him to his chest, the baby scent rich in his nostrils. "Yes, I think I am..." 

Alby snorts, slinging his back over his shoulder. "I'll be going now. Keep me updated Newt, and see ya Thursday Minho."

Newt and Minho watch him going off, before turning to each other again. 

"Minho, are you offering because you think you need a roommate, because you think I'm the only person that likes you, or because you pity me?" 

That took Minho by surprise. He didn't show it on his face, but his heart shrunk a little at the sound of Newt's voice. "W-well..." 

Newt's sad face turns into an encouraging one. "I mean- don't feel pressured. You have a choice and I can find someone else. Don't do this for me." 

Minho frowns. "I wouldn't offer if I didn't want to, you know." 

Newt looks at him really hard for a while. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, if you think it's okay. Then I'm glad I found a roommate like you, Minho." 

Minho sends Newt a smile, before handing over Jans gingerly. "It's getting late..." 

Newt smiles, putting Jans in the sling from before. "I'll send you a Facebook message. Maybe we can have dinner and talk things over." 

Minho looks at his shoes, before looking back up again. "Sure, I mean, nothing expensive please, but sure." 

Newt laughs happily. "Great! Make sure to dress so lovely again." Before he walked off towards the exit with Jans babbling against his chest happily. 

Minho was the last one left behind, with his purse clutched between his fingers again. 

And that night, when his mom send him a text asking how the club was and if he would be staying for the rest of the year, he had to restrain himself from sounding overexcited and scaring her. 

Which oddly felt like an accomplishment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So a few things, if I made any mistake about the genders, sexualities etc. please do send me a message and we can talk it over! :D


End file.
